ffxiclopediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Siren
C'est un des nombreux mondes de FFXI. Il était un des 20 serveurs activés lors de la sortie de FFXI au Japon. Siren est aussi le lieu des deux équipes des Championnats de Ballista Royale JP et NA. Numéro d'ID: 16 Date d'Activation: 16 Mai 2002 Histoire dans les série FF Siren is a relatively uncommon recurring Summon in the Final Fantasy series. She appeared in Final Fantasy VI, VIII. She has usually appeared as a scantily clad woman with golden blonde hair, though in FFVIII, her hair had some green highlights. She has worn a skimpy brown & gold bikini (FFVIII) or was bare bottomed and turning away from the front of the screen, wearing only some black cloth on her arms and legs. In all appearances, she was holding a harp. She has been shown with a small wave by her feet (FFVI) or sitting on a rock in an ocean of purple water. In one instance, she had blonde-colored feathered wings coming out of her head (FFVIII). In all appearances, she inflicted Silence status on all enemies, though in some appearances, she also dealt Non-Elemental damage. In Final Fantasy V she appeared as a boss-enemy. Siren was usually obtained early in the game, being one of the first Summons obtained. She never had to be fought to gain the power to Summon her. * In FFVI, Siren was one of the Espers holed up in the city of Zozo in an apartment suite who was convinced by fellow Esper Ramuh to transform herself into Magicite and assist the heroes' cause. * In FFVIII, she was junctioned to Elvoret, a winged monster at the Dollet Communication Relay, and needed to be drawn out of it during battle (or from Sorceress Ultimecia's servant Tri-Point in the future). Moves: "Hope Song"- inflicts Silence status on all enemies (FF6) "Silent Voice"- deals Non-elemental damage and inflicts Silence status on all enemies (FF8) Attributes: Final Fantasy VI Offers HP+10% Level Up Bonus Teaches Sleep, Mute, Slow Final Fantasy VIII Stat Junction: Mag-J, ST-Atk-J, ST-Def-J, ST-Def-Jx2 Command Junction: Magic, GF, Draw, Item, Treatment Character Ability: Mag+20%, Mag+40%, Mag Bonus Party Ability: Move-Find GF Ability: SumMag+10%,20%,30%, GFHP+10%,20%, Boost Refine Ability: L Mag-RF, ST Med-RF, Tool-RF Compatibility Item: Silence Powder GF Rival: Carbuncle (the beneficial status Summon) (slightly lowers compatibility with the other 14 GFs as well) Compatibility-Boosting Magic Spells: Silence, Slow, Stop, Blind, Confuse, Sleep, Break, Pain, Berserk Compatibility-Lowering Magic Spells: Esuna, Dispel * In FF8, Siren was also the only viable means of obtaining the ultimate Blue Magic spell for Blue Mage Quistis. Quistis learned spells not from witnessing them in battle or being hit with them; she learned from using certain items acquired from enemies. The item Dark Matter taught Shockwave Pulsar (used by Griever, Ultimecia's GF, used in the final battle). Dark Matter could only be obtained through using Siren's Refine Ability Tool-RF when the GF has reached LV100, when it could refine 100 Curse Spikes into 1 Dark Matter. Historique In Greek mythology, the Sirens were naiads (sea nymphs) who resided on an island surrounded by cliffs, jagged rocks, and shoals. They would sing a beautiful, entrancing song which would lure sailors to travel heedlessly towards the island and to uncertain doom as the rocks and shoals sink their ship and drown everyone aboard. They were originally depicted as birds with the heads of women and sometimes the breasts of women. Over time, they came to be depicted more as being half human female (upper half) and half bird (the lower half). These Sirens were variously depicted with or without wings. There are usually said to be about 5 Sirens. Their names varied, but all of the names used were: Thelxinoe, Aglaope, Pisinoe, Parthenope, Molpe, Ligeia, Leucosia, Raidne, Teles. Odysseus famously encountered them during The Odyssey. Jason and the Argonauts also encountered them. They were brought into Medieval bestiaries as small birds, sparrows, with the faces of women. catégorie:Serveurs